


In Bloom

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Gardening, Plants, Relaxing, Scones, Some tea, just cute shit tbh, just fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Gabriella has been running herself ragged all over the Abbey, and Papa 1 has taken note. He brings her to his gardens for some well earned tea and berries.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work features an original character of a friend of mine, Gabriella.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading her as much as I enjoyed writing her for the first time!

Gabriella sighs as she lowers her head into her palms, groaning and pressing the heel of her palm into her eyes. It’s been a long few days, and the work just seems to keep piling higher and higher. The Sister Imperator is getting more and more demanding with the tasks she’s assigning to Gabriella, including massive amounts of runic translations and preparation for the Harvest Moon Ritual. She rests her elbows on her knees as she leans further forward in her seat, her eyes drifting shut as she considers how much more she has left to do.

Over and over, Imperator had stressed the importance of the ritual for the Harvest Moon-- it fell on Samhain this year, making the recognition of it ever more important to the Clergy. This leaves Gabriella with the task of making sure that all of the candles are arranged properly, and that the incense is categorized for Papa Emeritus. For the first time she can remember since this morning, Gabriella allows her back to relax as her muscles groan in protest. So much running around!

She grunts softly as her back pops, leaning farther down in her chair until her fingertips lightly brush against the ground. Gabriella bounces a few times, bringing her hands farther down with every movement before sitting up straight once more and pressing her hands to the small of her back as she arches outward. She stands, a little unsteady on her feet, before sighing and heading back towards the Abbey. So long, fresh air and sunshine-- back to the depths of the basements for her. 

The large door yawns open like a mouth, the blackness of the dark halls waiting for her to step through. As Gabriella dips back into the cool arms of the stone walled Abbey, a familiar Ghoul runs past her, coat tails flapping behind him. He skids to a halt and turns to face her, chest heaving with his heavy breaths. In his arms are several black candles, all burnt down to waxy nubs. The Ghoul jerks his chin towards Gabriella, motioning her closer to him. 

“Ay, Papa Emeritus said he wants to see you in his office,” he explains hurriedly.

“The First?” Gabriella asks in response, her heart leaping. The Ghoul only nods and turns to leave, tossing a quick ‘good luck!’ over his shoulder as he runs down the hallway towards the storage halls. She can hear his feet echoing down the hall for a little while longer before a loud crash sounds, along with the distinct rolling sound of an armful of tiny, melted candles. 

Gabriella hides a small smile as she proceeds leisurely towards her lover’s offices, a slight spring in her step. There may still be lots to do for the ministry and Sister Imperator, but at least she knows that her Papa will always take time out of his own schedule for her. It’s one of the few things she takes solace in while at the Abbey, the ever comforting presence of Papa Emeritus the First. The walk to his offices is one of her favourites-- calm, serene, and overwhelmingly beautiful. 

Stained glass lines the papal corridor on one side, each floor-to-ceiling window depicting a different time throughout the eras of the Clergy’s existence. Any other time, she would stop for a moment to admire the beautiful purple and gold gilding of Papa Emeritus the Third’s immortality in glass, or even the serpentine silvers and greens of Papa Emeritus the Second’s rise to power. Any other time, she would love to admire the intricately carved snakes curving along the marble columns between the glass tableaus. Any other time but now, she would halt for a while and indulge herself in the tranquil feeling of the hallway, warm from the sun and comfortable.

Any other time but now. 

Now, she hurries to the end of the hallway and pauses just briefly at the stained glass scene of her Papa, one hand over her heart. Gabriella turns away from the window to face the door directly opposite it, knocking gently before letting herself in. She closes her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply and savouring the scent of Papa’s favourite incense and his newly bound books. 

“Ah! Gabriella! I’m glad to see that the Ghoul got my message to you safely. I wasn’t sure he would be able to find you, with you scurrying all over our Abbey like a mouse these days, hmm?” Papa Emeritus the First glides from one of his side rooms with his arms spread wide to greet Gabi, folding her quickly into his arms and pressing a warm kiss to the crown of her head. 

His mitre is missing currently, but he’s still wearing his black and red papal robes, the leather gloves complimenting his hands nicely. As he moves his robe whirls around his feet, kicking up plumes of the scent of incense. Papa’s hand comes to rest on Gabriella’s chin, tilting her head up so he can look at her. He tsks worriedly, a slight frown creasing his otherwise immaculate papal paint. 

“Mia tesoro… You are run so ragged. I got the Sister’s permission to steal you away for the day, hm? Something about needing you for some translation of Ghoulish into my private archives. She seemed to accept this.” He tosses a not-so-subtle wink towards Gabriella, who puts a hand over her mouth as she giggles daintily. “Come, Gabi. I have made us some tea! Your favourites.”

Papa gestures his arm widely towards the office at large, and Gabriella’s eyes follow his hand until she notes that the back door of his office is open, leaving a wonderfully lit portal to the back gardens. With a small “oh!” falling from her lips she moves quickly towards the door, stepping out into the private gardens and smiling as soon as the sun touches her face once more. Papa follows her easily enough, taking a seat in a comfortable wooden chair in front of a large and low table, laden with different foods and treats. 

“Oh, Papa! You did not have to do this, you know.” Gabriella folds herself easily onto one of the low chairs beside Papa, crossing one leg over the other as she does so. Papa waves his hand dismissively, picking up the large teapot in the center of the table and holding it up, raising one eyebrow. “Oh! Yes, please. Thank you, Papa.” 

“Mm, anything for you, my little bird,” Papa hums as he tips the teapot over the cups, the steaming tea instantly fragrant and appealing. He continues, dropping one sugar cube into each cup and adding some sweet cream before handing Gabriella hers on a small plate. “Now, tell me what the Sister is having you do, hm?” Papa sits back in his chair and takes a small sip of his tea as he watches Gabriella. 

“Well, you know that we have recently acquired a new Papa,” Gabriella starts, pausing for a moment to take a sip of her own tea, sighing as soon as she tastes it. Her favourite flavour, just like she thought-- lavender and lemon, with a hint of mint underneath it all. “Suddenly, I am in charge of making sure that all of his books and paperwork are in place for the ritual on Samhain. I swear I am going mad with the amount of things that have been tasked of me!” 

“Would you like me to ask for some leeway for you, pet?” Papa tilts his head, concern evident on his painted face. Before he’s even done speaking Gabriella is shaking her head in the negative. 

“No, Papa. It is okay. I am sure I will be able to handle it. In time. But a break does the body good every so often, yes?” Gabriella inclines her head towards Papa, gifting him with a smile as she takes another deep sip of her tea. With one dainty finger, she points towards the still covered platters on the table. “What else have you prepared? Always keeping secrets.”

“Ah! Glad you asked, my bird, I would have forgotten them completely!” Papa says with mock surprise, setting his tea cup and saucer down with a /clink/ before removing the dome on one of the silver platters. Underneath are small triangle finger sandwiches, cucumber and cheese, each of them speared with a toothpick and a small green olive. Beside them is a bowl of fresh strawberries, raspberries and cherries from Papa’s garden, sprinkled lightly with sugar. Papa lifts the small bowl of berries, holding them towards Gabriella as a smile plays on his lips. 

“I know they’re your favourite, my dear.” 

“As always, you know correctly.” Gabriella picks up one of the berries between her thumb and forefinger, looking at it for a moment before popping it into her mouth and chewing slowly. She closes her eyes, savouring in the taste of the berry as it pops in her mouth, the sweetness almost overwhelming before it passes. “When did you pick these? They taste immaculate.”

“Just a day or so ago. I knew you would want a break with everything that you’ve been doing, and I figured some tea, sandwiches, berries and scones would be something that you could appreciate. Especially after those long hours in the Abbey basements, hm?” Gabriella’s eyes light up at the mention of scones and Papa laughs slightly, lifting the dome off of the other plate and revealing different flavoured scones, with a slab of butter beside them.

“Oh, Papa! You really should not have! I should not…” Gabriella bites her lower lip softly before sighing and reaching forward. She grabs a scone from the plate, digging into it with her thumbs before tearing it in half and bringing it to her mouth. “They are still warm!” she comments, bringing the warm treat to her nose and breathing in before taking a bite. All pretense of being dainty in front of her Papa is gone as she practically devours the scone whole.

“Good then, yes?” Papa chuckles as he watches Gabriella finish off the last of her scone, taking a sip of tea to wash it down. She nods at him, a smile curling across her lips as she brings her hand up to cover her mouth. Papa continues as Gabriella finishes chewing, saying, “Why don’t you tell me some more of what’s been on your mind, Gabriella. I know there must be more rattling around up there. Tell me.” 

Gabriella holds up one finger as she takes another sip of tea to finish washing down her scone. She holds her now empty tea cup and saucer out to Papa, who takes it gently from her to refill it. Leaning back in the chair and getting more comfortable, Gabriella lets out a contented sigh. The sun on her face is nothing short of wonderful, and the fresh air coming from Papa’s greenhouses smells absolutely delightful-- something must be in bloom recently. 

“It is a lot of running around, Papa. This new Papa, Copia, he runs me like a newly summoned Ghoul. I know this is not his fault, but I am still tired. I know that the Sister has assigned these tasks, and him, to me because I am trusted but still… I wish I had another Ghoul I could trust to run with me. Does that make sense, Papa?” Papa nods, handing Gabriella’s newly refilled teacup and saucer to her. She takes it gratefully, quickly settling back in her chair once more and taking a small sip. It’s been kept quite warm by the old porcelain teapot, and it’s the perfect drinking temperature. 

“Of course, little bird. Perfect sense. Tell me more. Tell me what else you’re being expected to do. Perhaps talking about it will ease your mind a bit.” He takes a large sip from his own teacup, finally leaning forward for a scone as he gestures to Gabriella to continue. 

“This new Papa seems like he knows what is going on, Abbey wise. He is well rehearsed with our doctrines and he seems to be quite good at writing the sermons. But, as I am sure you know Papa, with the change of power of any type there are hiccups. I am dealing with the hiccups now, it seems. Papers are being left in the wrong offices, and the ritual candles seem to have not been restocked.” Gabi pauses for a moment and takes another berry, eating it in two bites as she watches Papa nurse his tea. 

“It seems to me as though you’re overworked. Perhaps you could take a day off, dove. Spend some time with me, instead. We’ll read and relax. How does that sound?” Papa smiles at his Gabriella, watching as she visibly relaxes at his words. She nods, giving him an appreciative smile and finishing the rest of her tea. “Come over here, dove. Sit by Papa.” 

Papa moves just enough on the chair so that there’s a decent space beside him, which Gabriella gratefully sits in, watching Papa from under her lashes as he leans close to her. He pointedly faces her the opposite direction as he sits his teacup down and brings his hands to her shoulders. She lets out a pleased groan as his strong thumbs dig into the muscles of her back, urging the tension out of them with sure, broad strokes of his hands.

“Sometimes our bodies need to be told to rest, Gabi. We aren’t always good at understanding the signals we send ourselves, hm?” Her head rolls forward as Papa presses his thumb to the base of her neck, easing the tension out of her spine and working his way down. “I know you’re busy, but perhaps you should slow things down for a little while. Surely the Abbey will not disintegrate without you working for a day or two,” he chuckles.

“I am not sure, Papa. I would love to have some time off to myself to do some reading and catch up on my own writing, of course. But the Imperator is depending on me for things to be done.” Gabriella’s shoulders slump slightly, and Papa squeezes her tightly to him, pressing the top of her head once more. 

“I have something you should like to see.” Papa claps his hands to his legs, standing swiftly and holding his hand towards Gabriella. “Up, up! Let’s go!” She takes his hand, slightly started, as he begins to lead the two away from the small, make-shift picnic at the table. 

“Where are we going? I thought we were to have tea and lunch together before my absence is noted by the others.” She keeps pace with Papa easily, comforted slightly by his warmed gloved hand held tightly in hers. Papa brushes a thumb across the back of her hand, leading her farther into the gardens. 

“I know you’ll like what I’ve been growing, Gabriella. Something to symbolize us as one. You’ll understand.” The path towards the greenhouses is swept clean of the slightly falling leaves, trimming of blades of grass scattered across the cobblestones in a fine dusting that tells her that the Earth Ghouls must have tended to it recently. Outside, the door to the greenhouse has a small sign hanging from it that says “The gardener is OUT”. 

“Looks as though you should flip the sign, Papa,” Gabriella teases, pointing towards it. Papa smiles and huffs a laugh, flipping it around as he does so.

“A gift from Terzo. He thinks he’s a comedian. I’ve been teaching him how to tend to some of the plants inside… he’s taken an interest.” Papa pauses, his hand on the door knob. “It’s quite nice,” he finally admits, swinging the door open and holding it for Gabriella to enter.

The heat inside of the greenhouse is almost stifling compared to the breezy afternoon just outside. Some of the sprinklers are set off from the rush of air, and the very aura of the building feels heavy with condensation and teeming life. In one corner sits a large wooden work table, laden with books on plants and several different types of pruners and shears. Two aprons are draped parallel to each other over matching chairs, both of them covered in fertilizer and some dark diatomaceous earth. 

“This way, in the back,” Papa says, gesturing towards the small room in the back of the greenhouse. He puts his hand gently on the small of Gabriella’s back, steering her in that direction as they both walk through the maze of vines that have grown over the floor and through some of the water-drainage pits. From overhead comes the slight sound of wings flapping, and a stark red cardinal flies briefly from one thick vine to another with a flutter of its crimson wings. 

“It is beautiful in here, Papa. So full of life. I could stay here for hours.” Papa smiles down at Gabriella, holding open the back door for her. As she steps inside, she gasps loudly. Directly ahead of her are some large red flowers, next to a bed of what’s clearly lavender. The pots with the red flowers are all decorated with small birds painted in gold, each one intricate hand painted-- they look like they took ages. “Oh, Papa. These are so beautiful.” 

“They are called anthuriums, little bird. See how the petals look like a heart? So full of love and life. Beside them, here, lavender. For use in our teas and breads, hm?” Papa stands behind Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her middle and squeezing her lightly. “They say that lavender implies love, little dove.”

“Are the flowers for me?” Gabriella runs a finger along one of the petals, smiling to herself as it shimmers in the light, dew cresting along the red in a way that highlights the colour to a beautiful kaleidoscope. 

“Of course. I have one planted for you. You can take it back to your room. But on one condition, Gabriella.” She turns in Papa’s arms, looking up at him quizzically, one eyebrow cocked.

“What is it, Papa?” 

“Promise me that when you look at this flower, this beautiful bounty of nature, you remember to stop and take a breath. Take a minute for yourself, even if it’s just to stop and smell the flowers for a moment.” Papa smiles down at her again, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, caressing her cheekbone with one thumb.

“Of course. I will try.” Gabriella ducks her head, her face flushing slightly as she does so. “Thank you very much, Papa. I promise that I will try.” 

“That’s all I can ask, my little bird. All I can ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

Terzo fans himself in the greenhouse, his opposite hand propped on his hip as he stands in an exasperated stance, a small crease appearing between his eyes as he frowns down at his eldest brother. His papal paint is worn thin from the perspiration on his face, small rivulets of coloured sweat dripping down his next and into his suit coat. With a huff he puts one finger under his collar, desperately loosening it and pulling the cloth away from his body. 

“Ai! What are we even doing in here, fratello?” Papa asks, his voice quickly reaching huffy as he gets hotter. Another moment passes and he groans again, sliding his suit coat off and tossing it over a nearby chair. He quickly unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt, rucking his sleeves up about his elbows. Primo stands up from his crouched position in front of a wooden cabinet, holding a book which he hands to Terzo. Terzo glances at the cover quickly before tucking it under his arm, clearly having little to no interest in the book's topic. 

“You know I am aging, eh?” Primo jerks his head towards the back of the greenhouse, moving in that direction without stopping to see if Terzo is following him; he knows he is, as he has since he was a child. “It’s getting harder and harder for me to stand up again after weeding the gardens. I thought perhaps…” Primo trails off, nudging open an old and squeaky door to a small back office of the green house. 

“You thought?” Terzo urges, stepping into the room with him. It’s moderately cooler in here, and the back shelf is full of various pots with some small sprouts inside of them, carefully irrigated with hoses. Small, handwritten signs are pressed into the dirt of each pot, lovingly labeled with the genus and species. The table on which they're sitting is old and weathered with age, deep tool marks gouged into the wood, clearly years old judging by how well they are rounded. Terzo bends down to inspect them curiously before standing and leveling another glance at his brother. 

“I thought it would be nice to keep the flowers in the family.” Primo huffs a deep sigh, opening a large cabinet to his side and pulling out an apron with an embroidered “iii” on the front pocket. “I thought it would be nice… if you would let me teach you. We used to be so close, you and I… before your ascension. It would be nice to be so again, eh?” 

Terzo moves the apron in his hands, his thumb running over the embroidered label on the pocket as he blinks slowly. He turns his head, looking once more at the pots with the loving labels, and the intricately crafted hose system. Carefully, he lays the apron down on the table, moving to untie the back of it before slipping the loop over his head and turning his back to his brother. 

“Will you tie it for me?” he asks quietly, clearly already out of his element. As Primo ties the apron in the small of his back, he removes his white gloves, tucking them away carefully in the pocket of his suit pants. 

“So you want to learn, then, I take it?” Primo asks, spinning his brother around once the apron is secured. He’s clearly hiding a smile, and trying very hard to prevent it from becoming an all out grin. It's been a while since he was able to spend time with his brother without the presence of a Sibling or two, or even their other brother. 

“Don’t get cocky, fratello. I’m only doing this because Secondo is too busy to pay attention to me, and the Siblings are on holiday,” Terzo says, wagging a finger towards Primo as he speaks. It’s all talk and they both know it, but Primo allows his brother to maintain his facade of being aloof and disinterested. It’s a shield for him, and he’s more than happy to let him keep it. 

“I think you’ll enjoy this,” Primo says, waving to his brother as they both leave the small back room of the greenhouse and reenter the building proper. He waves an arm towards some of the larger plants as he begins to explain, “I’ve been tending to these since I was very young. See how green and full of life they are?” He claps his hands together, looking at them for a moment before muttering, “Beautiful,” and falling silent once more. 

“Primo?” Terzo prods, laughing slightly as his brother jumps and seems to come back to himself. “Dozed off again, si?” His voice is chiding as he teases him, unspoken love beneath the words. 

“Mm, it appears so. Come, I’ll show you the plants I’d like you to start with.” Primo walks towards one end of the long greenhouse until they come upon a few rows of small pots, each with another hand written label. The slightest hint of green pokes up through the soil, each looking fragile in their own way, seemingly swallowed alive by the pots that they're in, given their size. 

“What are these?” Terzo asks, bending over to inspect the small pots as he attempts to read his brother's handwriting. He would never admit it, but Primo's penmanship was one of the few things he truly coveted in life. Each small label seemed to be laminated, so that any stray dirt or water would not mar the ink underneath.

“Some various spices and herbs. I've planted you some coriander, rosemary, thyme, basil, and oregano. I figured since you and the Cardinal seem to get along so well, he could teach you how to cook some decent meals for yourself for once, rather than relying on your house staff.” Primo levels a look at his brother, smiling at him to soften the blow. “There will come a time when you have to fend for yourself, you know.”

“That time came when I was ten, fratello, we know this,” Terzo mumbles quietly. Primo drops a hand to his shoulder in silence, turning back to the herbs to dispel the awkward silence that had fallen between them. 

“The book that I handed you earlier will have all of the information that you need to learn in order to take care of the herbs yourself, and it isn't a hard practice to learn. Of course, I will be here if you have questions and I'll check on them myself daily to make sure that they're doing well. Once your herbs have begun to grow well, I'll teach you how to take care of some of the harder plants so that you can take my place once I grow tired.” Terzo nods as his brother speaks, his eyes fixed firmly to the small green Sprouts in the pots. 

“So, I just water these, and in time I'll have herbs that can be used in the kitchen? It would be nice to learn how to cook from the Cardinale, si… Perhaps I can make mama’s pesto…” Terzo trails off as he speaks, voice catching in his throat slightly. Primo gives him a moment as he leans down and picks up a small watering can, labeled with another “iii” on the side. 

“I’ll leave you to it, then.” Primo claps a hand to his brothers shoulder again, turning to leave before he hears Terzo call to him.

“Thank you.”

He merely waves a hand behind him and continues out, leaving the greenhouse empty, save for Terzo. Something tells him he’ll want some time alone with the new plants under his care and his thoughts. Primo smiles to himself as he walks back to his chambers-- his heart is warm, and he’s never been more sure of a familial decision.


End file.
